ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rainbow Land
is the 22nd episode, and part 2 of the Series Finale of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on December 22nd, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Rainbow Land" Synopsis X and Daichi are missing after being defeated by Greeza... Asuna senses Daichi is alive inside of X's Color Timer, and enters digital space in order to retrieve the duo. Can Asuna's voice reach them? Facing Greeza, who has absorbed the Spark Dolls and evolved into his ultimate form, is there any ray of hope to be found? Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, after a fierce battle against the Void-Manifest Monster Greeza, all that remains of Daichi and Ultraman X is the Ultra's Color Timer. The other members of Xio are all still in shock at learning that Daichi was Ultraman X's host the whole time, and an emotional Asuna is looking all over the Color Timer to see if Daichi is truly gone. After hearing a heartbeat coming off of the Color Timer, Asuna and Xio learns that Ultraman X is still alive! Using the same machine in which Daichi revived Ultraman X after their battle against Tsurugi Demaaga, Asuna volunteers to rescue Daichi, who is trapped within digital space, by entering it herself. Upon entering the Digital World however, Asuna has little success in finding Daichi. Suddenly during Asuna's rescue mission, Greeza regenerates and resumes his attack on Xio's HQ! The Life-Form attacks the base by blasting it with Dark Lightning (the pure form of its Dark Thunder Energy attack) in the hopes of activating and/or feeding on the Spark Dolls that lie within the base! Hayato, despite still being hurt from being shot down by the Life-Form, goes off to confront it by summoning Cyber Gomora to fight back against it. However, Cyber Gomora is no match for Greeza by itself, and the Cyber Monster is quickly eliminated once Greeza blasts him with Dark Lightning. The Dark Lightning also manages to penetrate through Xio's HQ, striking the lab, activating the Spark Dolls, and supposedly killing Dr. Guruman in the process! During Greeza's attack, Gomora, Red King, and Demaaga are all temporarily mutated into their more savage forms: EX Gomora, EX Red King, and Tsurugi Demaaga, but they and the rest of Xio's Spark Dolls are all quickly absorbed by Greeza, and their immense power allows the Life-Form to finally reach it's Final Form, making Greeza unstoppable. Meanwhile, Daichi (who is indeed alive) is unable to contact Ultraman X, but instead witnesses a new vision. Daichi now finds himself 15 years in the past at the same Research Facility in which his parents were in before the Ultra Flare occurred, Daichi also notices that the X-Lugger was originally found by his Mother before he did, and that it has the power to change the future (as his mother predicted that all life on Earth was going to cease 15 years from then once Greeza arrived.) After witnessing the event however, Daichi quickly notices that he is beginning to fade out of existence, and he collapses, unable to do anything. As he lies dying though, he hears the voice of Asuna, who is pleading that Daichi returns to help them (During her search, Asuna stumbles upon the X-Lugger and while holding it, it allowed her to talk telepathically with him,) Asuna also admits that at first, she found Daichi's dream of living in a world where Humans and Monsters can co-exist impossible, but after spending time together, she too now believes in his dream and wishes to make it possible by stopping Greeza to save the future. During Asuna's pleading, The X-Lugger activates, and Daichi returns to the Digital World! Outside, with Xio's HQ ravaged and Greeza having reached his Final Form, the rest of Xio tries to fight back with their Ultlasers, but their efforts are futile to stop the Life-Form. Even after a lucky intervention from the returning Wataru and Mamoru (revealed to have survived their first encounter with Greeza in outer space,) Greeza continues to shrug off Xio's opposition. Suddenly just as it seems Xio is about to be finished off by Greeza, Ultraman X finally returns, having been revived by the feelings and memories of Daichi and Xio, and the Ultra transforms into Exceed X to stop the Life-Form once and for all. Despite their rejuvenation though, Greeza's absorbed powers from the Spark Dolls quickly overpowers the Ultra and the Life-Form pins the Ultra by constantly blasting him with Gomora's Super Oscillation Wave. Daichi then gets an epiphany and after managing to escape from Greeza's onslaught, he stabs the Life-Form in the chest with the X-Lugger, mortally wounding Greeza and freeing the Spark Dolls from the Life-Form. Suddenly as the Spark Dolls leave from Greeza's body, they are all absorbed by Exceed X, who converts them all into Cyber Cards and uses their collective power to transform them all into a single Mons Armor known as the "Hybrid Armor!" With the power of the Spark Dolls now on his side, Exceed X now turns the tables on Greeza and shrugs off all of the weakened Life-Form's attacks, and the Ultra finally destroys Greeza with a direct hit from his new "Ultimate Xanadium" attack, following up by hurling the Xanadium-charged X-Lugger directly at Greeza, which obliterates it. With the Life-Form finally gone, Daichi is then confronted by manifestations of his parents, who congratulate him and his friends for saving the future. Later, Daichi finally returns to Xio, who comically are all very excited to know that Ultraman X was with Daichi the whole time. Additionally prior to Daichi reunion with Xio, Dr. Guruman emerges from a pile of Rubble having miraculously survived Greeza's attack. With their battle with Greeza finally over, Xio heads off to prepare cleaning up the damage of their battle with the Life-Form, while Daichi and Ultraman X are happy to be together once more. As they both head off to join Xio though, both of them briefly notice a Rainbow in the Sky as a symbol of their unity once more. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This episode did not feature the opening theme at the start of the episode. Instead, it is played at the end during the montage of Ultraman X's and Xio's battles throughout the series. *A few Spark Dolls are seen within Daichi and Ultraman X that have never been seen in action. The likes if which include: Eleking (save for his Cyber Form,) Sadora, Lagoras, Salamandora, and King Crab. However, this can be interpreted that Xio found them and collected them before they were activated. Errors *Despite there being a Spark Doll of him present within Daichi and Ultraman X, there was no Spark Doll of Gubila at the time of the episode's airing. The one being used in its place is the Bandai 6" EX Series 2012 version that was released at the time of Ultraman Saga's premiere. It wasn't until 2016 when Gubila was given a Spark Doll to coincide its appearance in the series, Ultraman Orb. *A Spark Doll of Houlinga is seen from within Ultraman X when Daichi/Exceed X use the Spark Dolls to transform into the Hybrid Armor. This is impossible however as Houlinga was never a Spark Doll at any point in the series, nor was he reduced into one. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes